Twisted Tea Party
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: Katniss' daughter begs her father to have a tea party with her. But things get terribly awkward when she decides blue is his color and Gale and his son show up. KatnissxPeeta A family spin set after Mockingjay


I've decided to try my hand at The Hunger Games fanfiction. I plan on eventually writing PeetaxKatniss stuff, but this decided to come first. I was talking with another user, who has become one of my friends. And we discussed how humorous it would be if Katniss' daughter was a girly girl and how Peeta would react to that.

So, this is what came out of our discussion, and I hope you enjoy it. Please check out salanderjade's page and also her stories. They're fantastic and her stories: _Giving Him the Sun _and _Tea With a Side of Manners_ both fall into the same idea of Katniss' daughter being a girly girl. Check them out, they're fantastic.

I don't own the Hunger Games, you probably already know that, but I thought I'd throw it out there.

* * *

_Twisted Tea Party_

"Daddy, daddy," there was a little girl tugging on his flour-covered hands. She was only as tall as his knee caps, with dark hair in two separate braids down her shoulder blades.

"What?" Peeta asked gently, kneeling down so he was eye level with her, staring back into his blue eyes.

She bit at her lip a moment, she had gotten her mother's use of vocabulary. "I want to have a tea party." He was about to tell her okay, but she brought out the make-up Katniss had kept for special occasions, which she had been hiding behind her back. The kind of cosmetics that was almost impossible to take off. "I think blue is your color Daddy."

He stared at her, jaw hanging open, mind flying to try and grasp what his six year old was asking. "Honey, boys aren't supposed to-"

"When Ms. Trinket comes you let her put make-up on you, on all of us. Then we sit down in front of the cameras and people talk to us." Her bottom lip jutted out and started to quiver. "Why can Ms. Effie make you over and not me?"

"Hazel Ann." He tried to give her the look. The stern father look that silenced any plea bargains. But her marine eyes started to glass and her lip trembled dangerously, and all he could do was nod. "Okay."

The young girl squealed in delight, tugging on his hand once more. He left the half kneaded dough abandoned on the counter, and let the small creature drag him into their living room where he sat obediently on the floor and she beamed at him from the couch. The brushes were too large for her small hands, but she did her best, sticking her tongue out in concentration, and on went the make-up.

"Blue is definitely your color Daddy," she was pulling at his hair now, a ribbon in her tiny fingers. "Mommy will be so pleased, you look so much prettier than when Ms. Effie's team does it."

He inwardly flinched at the word 'prettier' and chuckled to himself. Katniss would be something, but pleased might not be the word he was looking for.

"I bet she will Hazel." Was all he could say, and when she smiled at him again, he realized why the years of asking Katniss were worth it. This was their perfect daughter.

_**x. o. x. o.**_

Gale stood outside of the house. Brows furrowed as he thought of how to knock. Not swiftly, but not gently. It had to be perfect. It had been almost fifteen years since he last saw her, and he needed this to be perfect, so that he could get his best friend back and befriend her husband.

"Dad, hurry up."

There was a small boy glaring up at him. He had the same olive skin and dark hair. The seven year old was almost an exact clone of his father, and Gale knew when he was older girls would be tripping over themselves to speak to him.

"I'm sorry Derek," he gave the boy the best apologetic look he could muster, and then let his knuckles knock against the white washed door.

There was no initial answer, just the breeze walking by. But then there was Peeta's voice echoing from somewhere in the building: "It's unlocked, come in."

Surprised and mildly confused, Gale opened the door and ushered Derek in before letting himself cross through the doorway. "Peeta, where are you?"

"Living room."

Gale followed the sound of the man's voice through the kitchen and into the next room over. It was large, with a couch in the middle, a coffee table in front of it. There was a little girl sitting on the couch with wide blue eyes, and Gale's heart gave an odd thud. He wondered if she would have grey eyes if Katniss had chosen him.

"Hello," she said softly, laying down what looked like brushes beside her on the sofa cushion.

Derek glared at her a minute, as Gale spoke. "We came to see yo-"

Peeta turned around and it took everything in Gale Hawthorn not to die of laughter right there. He had a ribbon tied in a crooked bow holding his bangs from his face, which was covered in a rainbow of colors. Coral blush was across his cheeks, bright red lipstick smeared across his lips, and ocean blue on his eyelids.

"What? She wanted to play." Peeta said, calm and collected, as if they had met passing along the street in his baker's clothes instead of looking like a Capitol fool. "How're you doing Gale?"

It took a moment for the other father to respond, but when he did his voice didn't betray his inward humor. "I'm fine. I wanted to come see you and Katniss, catch up on everything we missed."

The blond nodded, "She's out hunting right now, but she should be home relatively soon." They continued to talk nonchalantly, mentioning the weather and how everything was in District 2.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked softly, walking over to Hazel who was still sitting on the couch. She eyed him for a moment, some bright red washing into her cheeks.

"I was making Daddy up," she spoke quietly. "We were playing."

The male watched her a moment, noticing the way she played with her fingers. "I like playing. Can I-"

She beamed at him and pulled him into a sitting position beside her. She grabbed up the brushes and cleaned them off on a napkin. "I think you should be purple." She touched his face, turning it different way in the light. "Definitely purple."

"Derek, what are you doing?"

The boy looked up at his dad, a bright purple streaks above his grey eyes. "I wanted to play too Dad."

Gale looked from Hazel, to Peeta who shrugged and sat down with the children. Giving up, Hawthorn sat with them too, and patiently waited until it was his turn to be plastered with cover up and blush.

_**x. o. x. o.**_

"Peeta," Katniss called from the doorway, setting down her full game bag on the kitchen counter. She eyed the half-finished lump of dough and wondered where her husband was. She took a few steps before leaving her bow against the wall with the quiver full of arrows she had left. She'd have to make new ones soon; she was starting to run low.

"In here," she heard his voice and smiled to herself. She walked the short distance to the entry way into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. There, sitting all around the coffee table, was a menagerie of oddly painted faces. She recognized Peeta's blonde hair, but started giggling uncontrollably.

"What happened?" She asked when she was finally able to take a breath. Her husband shrugged, Gale looked just as confused himself, and the little boy smiled.

"We're having a tea party mommy," Hazel ran over to her and grabbed her hand with sticky fingers. "Come eat with us."

There was a platter of cookies on the table, and a tea pot sitting there as well. A saucer and tea cup sat in front of each guest and Hazel sat at the end of the table, serving them all when they needed more of anything.

Katniss let the small girl pull her into a sitting position beside Peeta. "This is interesting, you know that's not going to come off for a while?" she mumbled. He nodded and smiled through the lipstick.

"I'll just bake in here for a few days." Katniss laughed at that and kissed him.

She turned then, looking at Gale and his son. "Well, let's have some tea shall we?"

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of this one. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think. And please remember to check out salanderjade's profile, she's amazing.

So until next time, peace,

a. rose. love


End file.
